They Can't Take That Away From Me
by btsm
Summary: Thought accompaniments of Jamie and Brienne to their farewell in S6E08. "We may never meet again on the bumpy road to love, still I will always, always keep the memory of..they way you hold your knife, the way we danced till 3. They way you changed my life. No, no, they Can't Take That Way From Me" George and Ira Gershwin.


**Brienne**

Brienne asked him one more time but the Blackfish wanted to stay in the home he was born in and the home he wanted to die in. Jamie had been right, the Blackfish was even more stubborn that her. Brienne had believed that Ser Brynden ( aka the Blackfish) would want to help Lady Sansa. If you didn't count Ser Edmure, Lady Sansa was the only kin Ser Brynden had left. Brienne understood that the Blackfish wanted to protect his home, but what was home without a familiar face or a a familial smile. Brienne had been away from Tarth for a very long time, yet to her Home was not the blue Isles but the sound of her father's laugh echoing through the halls. It was beyond Brienne to make a rousing speech of how home was more than a place, and so with that, Brienne had realized she could not win the Blackfish over. As night fall approached, Brienne hadn't been sure what to do. She had sent the Raven North to inform Lady Sansa that her Granduncle and Uncle's Riverrun forces would not be behind them against the Boltons. Brienne had made special mention of Ser Brynden acknowledgement how like Lady Catelyn Sansa was in the Raven in hope to dampen the Lady's disappointment. In the letter to Sansa, Brienne had left out what would become of the Blackfish. As she and Podrick paddled away, Brienne knew that she knew what would become of the Blackfish. Dead.

Ser Brynden would be dead but Brienne knew it wouldn't be Jamie's fault. He would have wanted to spare the older man. Jamie would have wanted to give him the respect that he deserved but the Blackfish would fight. As the sun set, Brienne had been afraid of what failing to abide by Jamie's condition would mean. Standing in that Commander's tent earlier in the morning, Ser Jamie Lannister had simultaneously seemed so distant and so familiar. Jamie's love for his family had never been a secret to her. She had told him so. Why had he seemed so much more frustrated that she had ever seen him before about loving his familly. Brienne ventured that holding a siege was trying on his patience. Jamie had always been a fighter.

And fight was what Brienne thought he would do come nightfall when she and Podrick had not returned to the Lannister Camp with peace conditions. As Brienne had been about to ask to depart from Riverrun, she hears the murmurs that Ser Edmure was at the Drawbridge requesting entry. Despite the vulnerable look from Edmure, Brienne knew that Jamie was trying to find a way into Riverrun, albeit a manipulative and peaceful way in. Brienne requested to ride the last rowboat of the Tully's off the River. Ser Brynden had gladly offered it to her.

Brienne felt ill as she and Podrick dipped their oars into the river to sail away. She wanted to believe it was just because she had failed Lady Sansa and Ser Brynden; the shame and dishonor was putting that knot in her stomach. However, with each stroke of the oar, Brienne knew that Lady Sansa was not the only reason for the aching in her heart.

Brienne and Jamie were on opposite sides of a conflict and Jamie had never given an indication they were friends, or so she thought. Then, Brienne looks down at herself. The armor and the lion pommeled Valaryrian sword were surely too valuable a gift to give an enemy, even if Jamie had been trying to keep his vow to Lady Catelyn. She didn't understand why he let her keep Oathkeeper. Brienne could hear the screams of battle from Riverrun. She turns back towards the castle, half looking for answers and half despairing about the bloodshed she might behold.

The gold shimmered in the faint silvery moonlight as she turned, it was silvery shade of gold Brienne knew too well. Brienne knew Jamie must be able to see her and Podrick escaping. She immediately turned back towards their course, closing her eyes temporarily to see if she could hear better the people that Jamie would send after them. She hears nothing but Podricks oar strokes and deep breaths. Brienne looks back in disbelief. The silvered-golden haired lord raises his hand. Brienne raises her's.

 **Jamie**

Brienne was smart and stubborn as all seven hells. He still didn't think Brienne would be enough to convince the Blackfish to give up his ancestral home. Yet, Brienne had found Sansa and kept her safe against all odds. Brienne was living proof that there was nothing more miraculous than true tenacity. Despite what Cersei might think of Sansa being safe and alive with Brienne, Jamie was proud of Brienne for making it happen. Perhaps there was a chance that Brienne could win Ser Brynden over. And, in-spite himself, Jamie involuntarily grinned at the thought.

Dusk was approaching and there still no sign of Brienne leaving the castle. Jamie's heart was racing. He knew he didn't want to find Brienne within the walls of Riverrun. Not fighting Brienne was not about the fact that she was probably currently a better swordsman that him or the fact that the combined strategic mind of Brienne and the Blackfish would probably outsmart him. Jamie just didn't want to fight her. Brienne seemed just as good as family, and in his mind Lannisters didn't bet against family. Jamie had to think of something else to do. And then, it came to him, Jamie had to exploit the single mad quality of human nature; love. He was going to blackmail Edmure with his family. Unlike the Blackfish who had only a nephew he liked enough to lose, Edmure had a young son, and that would make all the difference.

Edmure lowered the gates and ordered the soldiers to put down their weapons for Jamie's army to invade. As the marched in unopposed, there was a part of Jamie that wanted the Riverrun folk to surprise them and take up arms. There was no pleasure in taking a place by emotional force. As Jamie swept through the castle, he kept looking for his tall fair haired lady in her armor.

Jamie made his way up to the Bridge where he knew he might have a clear view of the parties escaping Riverrun. He wasn't sure how many boats he was expecting but was certainly surprised to see only one. Jamie recognized her instantly. He knew she must be heading North to help the Sansa regain Winterfell.

Jamie wasn't sure when they would meet again. He had thought they would never meet again when he had sent her off to find Sansa. But they did. Jamie was clever enough to know that his relationship with Brienne was unlike anything he had had before. Jamie knew he would miss her the way he had before. He watched her and Podrick row, getting smaller every second. He didn't send anyone after them. He just watched them go.

Brienne turned to face him. Jamie's heart leaped in his chest. He wondered if she recognized it was him. But, as quickly as she turned to him, she turned away. Knowing there was a possibility he might never look on her again, Jamie kept his eyes on her. He drank in every moonlight kissed glint of her hair and armor and memorized her. Then, Brienne turned again. He knew that Brienne knew that it was him looking on them. He raised his gold hand in acknowledgement. She raised her hand in response.

Jamie watched her disappear slowly into the dark and distant and thought: It's yours Brienne, it will always be yours.


End file.
